


Torn Apart like a Piece of Wood

by Moonlit_Catra



Series: She-Ra Write-Tober [4]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Ouch, So have fun with this, This hurts me, This is more of a post S3 Catra study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-12-01 20:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20891342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlit_Catra/pseuds/Moonlit_Catra
Summary: Catra's thoughts finally caught up to her and every regret dropped on her like a skiff falling off a cliff.Day 4: Woods





	Torn Apart like a Piece of Wood

Catra walked through the damaged Whispering Woods, holding the her broken arm in the one that was less wounded. Her body stood in tatters from the attacks that Hordak had inflicted in his bout of anger when Scorpia informed him of her orders to send Entrapta to Beast Island.

She had been betrayed by the one person she had began to consider... Her... Her friend as much as she hated to admit it.

She had been betrayed by everyone. Adora, Shadow Weaver, Entrapta, Scorpia... She had been chased away from the Horde, the only place she had ever known. She had no where to go... She had lost **_everything_**...

Catra winces as she limps through the woods, coming to rest at a more hidden patch of trees.

_No... You didn't lose everything... **You threw it all away...**_

The words echoed in her mind, her eyes closing as she groaned in pain as her injuries rubbed harshly against the tree bark.

Adora pleaded for you to come with her. Scorpia begged for you to stay in the Crimson Waste, Entrapta told you the consequences, Shadow Weaver never cared... _You were **never** going to be more than a pawn to Hordak..._

They tried... At least Adora tried. Scorpia tried. Entrapta tried. And what did she do?

** _Tried to kill Adora. Threatened to zap Scorpia. Sent Entrapta to her death._ **

All when they were trying to help her, to do what was right.

Was it worth it? Catra didn't know... She didn't think so, not when it came to this.

All the anger that had once consumed her had disappeared during her flurry to escape Hordak's fury.

All that remained was the hollowness within her, all the sorrow that she carried, all the regret that clawed at her throat and reminded her of her actions. Of the actions that she chose to take that furthered her grief and pain.

Catra had been given multiple chances to get out, to make the right choice, to make something of herself outside of the Horde. But she never took it.

She destroyed her chances every single time it was given, her claws sinking into it and shredding it into pieces.

She had every chance to leave, to escape but now...

_She had nothing and she didn't know what she could do to save herself._

So here laid a wounded Catra on the soil of the Whispering Woods. The place where it had started, it was ironic that this is where she'd be ended.

No one would help her, not after what she did. Not after she hurt them so much and broken them irreversibly. She didn't deserve to be saved. Not when all they had been doing was trying to save her and in turn _**she destroyed them.** _

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I promise the fluff is coming back soon! Don't worry!


End file.
